The Fastest Thing Alive
by Nakaru Uzumaki
Summary: My name is Nakaru Uzumaki. You may know me better as the brother of Naruto Uzumaki. And I may have made a bit of a mistake. Stuck in a strange world in an even stranger body with none of my godly abilities, I guess I'll just have to help its inhabitants out in order to find a way to get my powers back and go home. "THIS IS GONNA BE WAAAY PAST COOL!" Based on the 1993-1994 cartoon.


_**The Fastest Thing Alive**_

 _ **A/N: Hello once more, my subjects! This idea was born a couple of days ago when I decided to pull some old DVDs out and rewatch the 1993 Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon. I finished the two seasons and thoughts to myself, why not write something new while working on a new chapter to an older story? I worked hard on it and I really hope you enjoy. And also, sorry if it seems a bit fast paced. Now, without further adieu, I present to you, The Fastest Thing Alive!**_

 _Second Best_

 _"Before this day is done, you and the power rings will be mine."_

 _~Dr. Eggman._

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Deep in the heart of Robotropolis, a hedgehog screamed his thoughts, waving his arms in front his face as lights and sirens blared across the metal city. Gloved hands grasped at the crimson furred spines poking out from the back of his head, pulling them around to his visage so he could see them more clearly. Deep onyx orbs dilated in shock and fear as a revelation dawned over him. He stood on shaky legs, confusion sliding across his features when he noticed he was only wearing a pair of dirty and slightly ripped gloves along with a pair of dusty black shoes.

 **"Hedgehog! Priority one! Hedgehog!"**

Spotlights shined upon him from multiple angles in an instant just as the mechanical voice erupted from the darkness that swirled around him. His sixth sense flared in the back of his mind, the years of training he'd had to perfect his sensory ability finally showing its results. An expert ballerina twirl allowed him to evade a bolt of energy originating from one of the spot lights. The scarlet anthropomorphe turned with a scowl on his face, eyebrows furrowing as he raised a hand toward one of the vehicles. A snap rang out within the dead silence as his fingers parted sharply. Then, his apprehenders burst into flames, the ensuing vortex of red and orange and yellow swallowing them whole and spitting them out as little more than charred scrap metal.

Or, at least it _should_ have.

Coal-coloured eyes widened in shock as nothing happened other than the sound bouncing around the immediate area in a recurring echo. Another saffron bolt lashed out at him and, with his own shock and fear and confusion taking hold of his consciousness, he'd barely enough time to dodge the attack, scarcely hopping over the thin stream of scorching gold. Unfortunately, it still managed to nick his tail and a small portion of the spines across his back, leaving a trail of burnt flesh and fur to travel from his backside to the back of his head.

"YOW!"

One of the spotlights flickered briefly, albeit long enough to give the hedgehog reprieve from its blinding assault. He saw an opening. And he took it.

A sharp bang disoriented the synthetic beings as he took off running as if the hounds of hell themselves were at his heels. Dust kicked up behind him as he ran. His feet quickly felt as if they were burning and his eyes began to dry up by the time he reached the city's borders, but he didn't care because there was only one thing on his mind right now. This new body of his were the least of his worries because for some reason or another, his powers refused to work. Which led him to the mindset that he had to get away. He just had to run and leave and _get away-!_

 _'RUN!'_

That single errant thought blocked out all reasoning, and yet it managed to keep him away from capture as it led him from the chromed out metropolis and into a forest. Disregarding the time of day, he sprinted through the darkened forest as fast as he could, attaining reprieve from the darkness only when the light of the moon cast itself through the thick bundles of leaves and branches overhead. Suddenly, he tripped. Losing momentum immediately, everything caught up with him once he returned to the realm of sound after having created a sonic boom earlier. Wind and dust bashed against his airborne form, flinging him across the grassy plains like a ragdoll. Smacking against tree after tree, the forces of nature finally relented, allowing him to fall to the earth.

And he felt his cranium strike metal.

Sliding down a steel tube against his will, the nameless hedgehog rolled out of it, landing into a pile of a soft and comfortable hay. After all he'd been through in the past couple of minutes-nay, seconds-he thought he deserved some form of rest. So, with singed fur, sweaty skin, and a broken mental state, he cast reality aside and closed his eyes, allowing loving and welcoming unconsciousness to take him.

 _(Later…)_

"WAAAAYY PAST COOL!"

He jolted awake, survival instincts blasting to life from within the far recesses of his brain. He stood from his placement atop the haystack and took off once more, all tiresome thoughts escaping him as he dove into the foilage. Peeking his red head out of the brush, he inspected the immediate area with a mere glance. He ducked back down as he collected his thoughts. He seemed to have dropped into a small village of sorts. That explained why the pile of straw seemed to have been stacked purposely. But, that didn't explain where that voice came fro-

"C'mon! Give em' to me! I'll juice in, set em' up and juice right back out! Then we can watch the fireworks together when I get back!"

His vision caught sight of another hedgehog, not unlike himself, talking to a plethora of other anthropomorphic woodland creatures. Equipped with blue fur and a fierce resolve, he tapped his red shoes against the ground impatiently, allowing the buckles laid upon their white stripes to jingle almost silently as he awaited an answer to his proposal. He tried to summon his sharingan in a vain attempt to learn more about them, he really did, but it just seemed he couldn't conjure any chakra. It didn't even work when he ran, which meant his breakage of the sound barrier during his escape last night was purely due to his new biology alone. He looked down at his hands, taking notice of the one or two fingers poking out of the holes in the dirtied fabric.

 _'I'm Nakaru Uzumaki. I'm a god. I should know what's happening, right? So, why don't I?!'_

The shinobi-turned-hedgehog was ripped from his thoughts as the various species in the group dispersed. He moved further into the brush, expertly camouflaging as the critters strolled by. Nakaru turned to see the his blue counterpart equipped with a maroon knapsack walk out of the village accompanied by a cyborg bunny and a squirrel. _'Wait a minute…'_ he thought to himself. _'That's the direction I came from! They must be headed there!'_ He moved to follow them, sprinting up a nearby tree and watching from above. _'I can't let them go! Judging by what those robots were saying with that 'Priority one hedgehog' bullshit, that blue guy might get fucked up if they just charge in there.'_ Continuing his trek along the treeline, he watched as the trio suddenly stopped short, the two accompanying the spiny human-like animal tightly gripping his arms as he took a stance.

And then he was gone.

Grass and dirt and limber shot up in an instant, blinding all passerbys other than him due to where he was perched. His eyes widened at the speed, but otherwise he took off with them, hopping from tree to tree. Eventually, he lost sight of them, their superior means of travel utterly dominating his. A thought popped in his head. Dropping down onto the forest floor, he looked at his shoes, brows furrowing in thought. "Maybe it's just that this body is more accustomed to running then leaping." He took the same stance as his fellow anthro before him and focused. Small pebbles and rocks along with handfuls of earth rose by his feet and hands. Then, abruptly-!

BANG!

That same sound echoed through his eardrums as well as throughout the woodlands. Whatever unfortunate trees that happened to be planted behind where he started his sprint from were uprooted with so much force that the ground they were rooted within went flying with them.

 _(Elsewhere…)_

Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik bristled in his swivel chair, a chill rocking his spinal cord as the numerous monitors before him sprung to life, the light and color spectrums relentlessly pounding against his visage. Red tinted black eyes roamed around the various television screens as the surveillance cameras turned on their axis, catching sight of every possible angle. His nephew, Snively, stayed obediently silent as the robot master scoped out the situation. Taking a gulp from his glass of water, he allowed his eyes to drift to the monitor securing the entrance to the roboticized Mobotropolis. He'd recently installed personally in the hopes of catching that blue rodent. But, thus far, nothing'd shown up.

 _BOOOM!_

A thin scarlet and onyx blur raced by the camera, it's speed alone causing the device to all but shatter. Promptly, the evil scientist performed a spit take, the now carbonated water spraying all across the face of his pointy-nosed assistant. Painstakingly wiping the H2O and saliva from his face with the handkerchief that resided within his breast pocket, the one known simply as Snively watched as Ivo fell into a coughing fit, struggling to recover his composure.

"Snively…

"Y-yes sir…?" He stuttered.

"Did you see tha-

 ** _BOOM!_**

The ensuing explosion cut him off, his already dilated pupils becoming nothing more than a pin prick. The subsequent shockwave rocked his senses to the core as he damn near fell out of his chair. Sirens blared as multiple monitors went offline. Outside of the window, Robotnik and his nephew could see the blaze, watching as the SwatBot Factory combusted, the tongues of its flames licking at the atmosphere before dispersing. The well-rounded doctor stared at it in solemn silence, teeth clenching as his fists tightened to the point where his palms almost bled. And then, in that single unforgiving moment, Eggman released all of his pent up unrivaled rage.

"SOOOOONNNIIIC!"

 _(Mobotropolis Outskirts…)_

Eventually, the shinobi managed to stop himself, albeit with a large large and uncomfortable bump on his forehead from slamming into a wall. Crouching behind a wall of scrap metal, the crimson hedgehog peeked his head over, surveying the female squirrel's safety. Almost immediately, a plethora of SwatBots swarmed her, forcing her to surrender as they took her underarms. Nakaru watched with fierce black eyes, memorizing the path they took her.

 **"Hedgehog! Priorit-AH!"**

The mass of artificial intelligence was silent within seconds as a speedy fist plunged through its abdomen, falling in a heap of deactivated metal plating and wiring not a moment later.

Without a second thought, he zoomed after her again.

 ** _A/N: So? Did you guys like it? I really hope so. If you have any thoughts or the like, give a review. Or don't. It's your decision! Anyway, there IS more! Enjoy the very first preview I've ever done!_**

 _Eggman stood ramrod straight against the back wall of his headquarters in Robotropolis, fear contorting his features as he glanced from side to side, desperately searching for an escape. Distantly, he heard the sound of explosions, smelled the stench of burning rubber and metal._

 _Then, all was silent._

 _BOOOM!_

 _A blinding golden light flashed before his eyes, causing him to lift his arms before his face as the door to his control room blasted inwardly, imploding as the construction of titanium fell unto the ground, eliciting a grandiose of a sound as it slid some meters away from where it stood tall and proud only moments ago. Ivo lowered his limbs and gawped at the sight before him. Sinister scarlet slits bore holes into his soul, the culprit's saffron brilliance blotting out all else as he floated toward him slowly. The doctor watched as tears, clear as crystal, fell over the cliffs in which he called eyelids and dropped down his chin, pitter pattering silently against the chest of the figure he held within his arms._

 _The he evil scientist had no way of knowing who he held in his arms for the light that emanated from him was too bright, he only knew that those bloody red eyes were trained on him with the intent to kill._

 _'How is could this happen?!', he thought. This weak rodent was just in his grasp not even half an hour ago! Where had he gotten this power?! He could wonder as he placed the figure down upon the floor, gently. Hovering back up to where he was, Eggman watched as a small ball of golden energy swirled into existence within his palm, watched as that same hand leveled with his eyes, fingers splayed._

 _"You did this..._

 _Sweat at expelled from his pours furiously as the heat of the attack pressed against him._

 _"Now, you will pay."_

 _Then, the world bled white before Robotnik's very eyes._


End file.
